


Keep Moving Forward

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Merry Christmas, and a happy gay year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Prompt: Sleepy Eddie with some angst





	Keep Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This also got a bit smutty!

When Richie sleeps, he sleeps like a rock. Very little can disturb him as he slips into a coma state, especially after consuming an enormous amount of food. It was Christmas and this year Eddie and him hosted. That meant lots of cooking, making a mess, watching Christmas movie classics, shouting at each other, making up with some quick kissing, then clean up. By the end of the evening, everyone was satisfied and a bit wine happy as they went home. Leaving Richie and Eddie alone at last.  
  
Richie was slowly coming out of his sleep, something had managed to wake him up. Through the grogginess, he realized the television was still on. Also, he was on the couch, not in his bed, which is a very weird combo. Usually, Eddie makes him sleepwalk to their room. The only thing he could see was flashing lights from the TV screen, unable to make out anything but the sound, it was the DVD home screen of The Grinch. His glasses weren’t on his face. So Eddie had time to remove those but not get him in bed. He shifted slightly then felt arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
  
The arms were thin but strong, fingers digging into his skin as the individual clearly dreamed heavily. He slowly reached toward the nearest table and felt around for the glasses. His hands hit the lenses, almost knocking them off the table. As he placed them back on his face he stared at the sight before him.  
  
Eddie’s face was half jammed into Richie’s chest for warmth, the other half frowning in distress. His mouth hung slightly open, which meant a bit of drool was pooling on Richie’s shirt. But how could he care about that when Eddie looked so perfect. The way his hair stuck up, the gel no longer holding back his natural wavy locks. Face completely vulnerable.  
  
Richie ran a finger up Eddie’s back, which made him sigh and hug tighter.  
  
“You ok?” Richie whispered, which to anyone else sounded like a full voice. “Your squeezing woke me up.”  
  
Eddie’s eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Richie in some confusion. Obviously trying to get his bearings. Eddie blinked a couple times then said, “That dream was too real for comfort.”  
  
A hand went up to Richie’s cheek as if Eddie must be certain he was truly there. Richie kissed the inside of his palm, “I’m here. No dream can take this hip happening guy away.”  
  
“Dream didn’t take you away…” he said with some hesitancy. His voice dropping low with fear, “I died.”  
  
“It was just a dream, Eds.” Richie laughed it off but his stomach turned viciously at the thought. Eddie shifted up to kiss Richie lightly. This kiss morphed into something more passionate and desperate. Richie nipped at Eddie’s bottom lip then slowly kissed down his neck.  
  
Eddie’s hands gripped Richie’s waist harshly, wanting him closer, clinging on desperately. He mumbled, “It felt real.”  
  
“But it wasn’t,” Richie said into his soft skin. Eddie let out a yelp of surprise, because at that moment Richie bit his neck.  
  
“That hurt!” Eddie complained pushing him away slightly but still clutching.  
  
“Trying to keep your focus on me,” Richie smiled, hands traveling down Eddie’s back toward his ass.  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes, jumping a little when Richie squeezed his behind. His face burned as he said, “When is my attention not on you?”  
  
“Touché.” Richie smiled, but before he could continue his seductive tactics Eddie pulled his face forward assertively.  
  
The kiss lasted for a while, Richie lost track of how long. Their tongues battled each other, Richie sucking on Eddie's or Eddie swirling his on the roof of Richie's. Their hands were lost in the moment, tangled around their bodies, trying to touch every part of their partner. Richie was hot, his skin on fire from how perfect everything felt.  
  
Clothes were being stripped off and Richie was already getting excited. Eddie took the lead, which he didn’t do very often. He left Richie for less than a minute to grab some supplies and returned peppering kisses down Richie’s back. Richie laid on his stomach waiting impatiently then just as he said, “Are you going to fuck me or—” A slick finger entered him.

Richie moaned immediately, not for the tiny stretch but for the prospect of more. Eddie’s other hand snaked from his back shaping over his rib cage, curving around in front to spread out across his belly. A warmth was following those fingers and pooling deliciously.

Eddie added another finger, pumping Richie quickly because that’s the way he preferred it. The stretch and burn making his head spin. He arched and moaned at the feel of another finger, wanting more, practically begging without saying how much he desired Eddie.

A curve of the finger sent a flash of sensation that had Richie crying out. “Oh...do that again, Eds.”

“This?” He pushed that bundle of nerves, circling his longest finger around it.

“Ah! Yeah, fuck...Eds I want you.” He grunted in understanding and prepped himself. When Eddie was ready, he kissed the back of Richie’s neck as he slowly sunk in. Richie’s body wanted to clench around him but he forced himself to relax. Eddie rubbed circles into his sides to coax, which worked as Richie pushed back wanting everything.

Richie’s pulse was racing and the noise he let out when Eddie fully entered him was dirty and loud. He pulled back slowly and pushed back in quick. A dance of slow, quick happened a couple times before Richie asked Eddie to go faster and harder. He thrust in hard and fast, the sound of skin smacking overpowering The Whos’ singing on the still playing television.

Time stretched out then Eddie reached forward to pump Richie, which brought all the blood there very quick. The familiar hand tugging and massaging just the way he loved it. He curved his hip and hit the spot which made Richie come with a scream.

This brought Eddie’s climax right along with him. The moment was filled with enough emotion to make Richie cry. He thought how sometimes Eddie could speak to his very soul without saying a word.

Eddie slowed his motions, then pulled out. He grabbed a towel, cleaning Richie up. Richie turned around and brought Eddie stumbling on top of him. They kissed and laughed.

“I love you, Richie.”  
  
“I love you too, Eds.”  
  
There was a brief pause, then Eddie said, “If anything were to happen to me…”  
  
“I thought we were done discussing death. Jesus…I mean you just fucked me so good. Let me enjoy it.”  
  
“Seriously,” Eddie insisted, “If something happens, please just...keep moving forward.”  
  
Richie studied him, thinking about how he would have to forget Eddie existed to move forward. “I’m paying someone to clone you, so have no fear.” When Eddie didn’t let up, Richie sighed heavily. “Fine! If something happens, you die or whatever, I’ll move forward. Reluctantly.”  
  
“Fair,” Eddie clasped the back of Richie’s neck bringing him in for their deepest kiss yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays my sweets! Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
